What Makes You Beautiful
by CaskettBrenBooth4ever
Summary: Post Knockdown fic. Kate is insecure, who can help? Short, but my first try! So do give it a chance! Thanks so much to ILiveFearliss and lunotto who were my two reviewers...out of over 1000 people...it's a bit saddening...REVIEW PLEASE!


_AN: I am new to the writing of this stuff, so please give me any and all comments you have! The song is 'What Makes You Beautiful' by One Direction. Once again, if you could help me refine my writing, I would be FOREVER in your debt!_

_Disclaimer: Nope. I am still not the owner of Castle. Damn. _

Richard Castle walked into the reception area of the extended stay part of the hospital.

"Oh, Mr. Castle, just on time as always," the lady at the desk said to him. "Det. Beckett is currently in with Dr. Davidson, but you can go on in and wait."

"Thanks Emma, always a pleasure to see you," Rick replied with a smile on his worry lined face.

As he walked down the familiar hallway towards room 234 he heard raised voices.

"What do you want me to do Kate, huh? It's just a scar, besides, nobody but me should ever see it anyway! I don't care about it, so just calm down!" said the voice of the one and only Dr. Motorcycle Boy. "Besides, I don't have time for this, I'm scheduled for surgery in 30 minutes, and then I have to pack for that trip to Africa I told you about."

Rick frowned, hearing the topic was Kate's scar. Although he hadn't seen it, he was sure it would be just as beautiful as the rest of her. Unknowingly he started humming a song by a band Alexis had just recently gotten into.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know,_

_You don't know you're beautiful._

Stopping outside her door to wait for Josh to leave, he heard Kate's reply.

"You don't care about it? It should be enough that _I_ care about it! Obviously you don't care that I was shot in the chest and am insecure about the scar! Also, great time to tell me that your job and Africa are more important than me! So you know what Josh, we're through. I don't need your 'support' when I have someone better than you who actually loves me enough to stay!"

Rick's heart leapt into his throat. _She couldn't be talking about me, could she?_

"Don't tell me, it is Castle isn't it?"

"Yes, Josh, it is. I've finally realized that I love him more than I ever thought I loved you. So you need to leave, don't you have a surgery to prep for?"

Josh looked at his feet, not wanting to see the love in her eyes when she spoke of Richard Castle. He turned and started to walk out the door. As he walked into the hallway, he saw the very man himself waiting outside Kate's door. Before Castle could open his mouth, Josh said;

"Take care of her. She has opened up enough to let you in. Her heart is open. Make the most of it. Don't lose her like I did."

Once again, the doctor turned and walked away before Castle could open his mouth. Shocked slightly, Castle made his way into her room. He stepped in and found her hastily trying to wipe her tears.

"Hey, hey, it's ok. It's just me, let it out. You know I won't judge."

And Kate Beckett, tough NYPD homicide detective, bawled. She let out every emotion that had been pent up inside her for so long. She opened up for a man she had tried, and failed, to get rid of. Her heart was his. He just didn't know it yet.

After she had calmed down she looked up into the crystal blue eyes and was startled by the love and adoration she saw there. Building up her courage, she said:

"Rick, Rick, I just want you to know . . . I . . . I love you too."

" I love you too. So so so much. I hope you know that. Now what was all of that about the scar?"

"See for yourself," she said.

Slowly, as to not hurt her in her recovering state, he pulled apart her hospital gown and saw the mark. It was puckered and red, still healing, stitches almost ready to come out. Not yet a scar, but he knew why she called it that, it would ever remain a part of her.

"It's beautiful. You're beautiful," he said. And started humming again.

_If only you saw what I can see,_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately,_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, _

_you don't know,_

_You don't know you're beautiful._

She buried her head in his chest. "I know that song, Alexis plays it all the time when she visits me."

"Good, I hope you know I mean every word."

"I know, and Rick, thanks. It may have taken me three years, but I love you. Thanks for sticking with me. And for believing in me. And loving me."

And Richard Castle looked the love of his life in the eyes and said one word. One word so full of promise and hope, it was all he needed to say. It was their past, their present, and their future.

"Always.

**AN: Once again, this is my first fanfic, so I would sooo appreciate any and all comments! Please help me refine my writing! I would appreciate it soooo much! Thanks!**


End file.
